


and it just feels right

by fraudulentzodiacs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and dumb, these boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: Kevin’s not quite sure what he expected when he offered to let Patty live with him.
Relationships: Kevin Hayes/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134
Collections: Discord 2





	and it just feels right

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekly RPF server challenge. This week's prompt was "I'm in desperate need of a hug" and after being reminded of the IG video of Patty and the Hayes family Thanksgiving I couldn't resist.

Kevin’s not quite sure what he expected when he offered to let Patty live with him. He’d bought his big contract house because he’d had the money and Philly had felt _right_ and he knew in his bones he’d be there for a while. Then, he’d moved in and the house was so _big_ and _empty_ and Kevin had felt so…alone. So, when Patty had mentioned that the lease on his apartment was up and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do, it was easy to offer one of his spare bedrooms. He hadn’t known Patty all that long, but the younger man had only given him a long look, then shrugged and agreed.

Patty was quiet, reserved until he felt comfortable in a situation. It had taken a couple of weeks for Kevin to get to see the real, relaxed Patty and it turned out that Patty was a _bitch_ and Kevin _loved_ it, loved having Patty in his space and in his life.

Maybe a little too much.

He wasn’t unaccustomed to having crushes on his teammates. He’d spent years on the same team as Brady, after all, and that guy looked like a real-life Disney prince. It was always something inconsequential, something Kevin could acknowledge and then move on because, yeah, some dudes were hot but he still liked girls – still liked their long hair and soft curves and shy smiles – and having crushes on dudes was just a Thing and Kevin could work with that.

Patty, though…

The longer that Patty spent in Kevin’s house, in Kevin’s life, the most it became less of a Thing and more of a Problem.

Kevin would catch himself watching Patty, laughing as something dark and sarcastic dripped from Patty’s lips, amusement curling around his heart as he watched Patty chirp Teeks into submission. He wrapped them all around his finger without even trying, without even realizing it, and it was so fucking attractive that Kevin found himself daydreaming about Patty almost constantly. He would watch Patty on the couch and think about pressing into his space, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders and pulling him in until he would rest against Kevin’s chest. Or, he thought about Patty pulling him in and tucking Kevin into his side. Kevin was a little taller, a little broader, but he thought he could fit nicely. He’d always thought it would be sweet as fuck to be the little spoon.

When American Thanksgiving draws closer, Kevin doesn’t think twice about insisting that Patty stick around when he offers to crash with Teeks while his family’s in town.

“This is your home, too, bro.” Kevin insists, laying a heavy arm around Patty’s shoulders that he doesn’t shrug off. “Plus, my family wants to meet the guy I talk about all the time.”

Patty’s cheeks pink up in the prettiest way and Kevin fights the urge to kiss it.

His family invades his house for three days and Kevin revels in it. He has his family, and his Patty, a ton of food, and the Pats are playing on the TV. He doesn’t think it could get much better, especially when Patty latches onto him for most of the day. He interacts with his family, talks hockey with Jimmy and his dad, but for the most part he sticks to Kevin’s side. He’s a constant presence, a welcome one, and he has to distract himself with his niece when Patty’s shoulder presses against his on the couch. Neila, for her part, decides that Patty’s her new favorite climbing apparatus and Patty spends half of the afternoon with her on his shoulders. Kevin’s chest hurts every time he catches sight of them together and he will just ignore that completely thank you very much.

His parents and sisters head back to their hotel in the late evening, and Jimmy heads out to meet up with some buddies soon after. Kevin jokingly complains about being left alone with the dishes, but Patty just moves into place beside him without a word and gets to work.

“Your family’s pretty awesome.” Patty tells him as Kevin hands over a soapy dish for him to load into the dishwasher. “You must miss them a lot.”

“It’s part of the job.” Kevin shrugs. “You miss your family, too.”

“They’re talking about sending me home.” Patty murmurs, soft, and Kevin almost drops the plate he’s holding. “My headaches aren’t getting any better and I can see doctors there and…well, then I’m my family’s problem instead of the team.”

“You’re not a problem, man.” Patty shrugs and focuses on loading the pan in his hands.

“I’m not doing anyone any good here.” Patty admits.

“You’re doing _me_ good here.” Kevin tells him forcefully and grasps his shoulders until he’s facing Kevin but not looking at him. Kevin closes the distance before he can think about it, pulling Patty into his chest. He goes easily, but he’s tense as Kevin wraps his arms around him.

“What are you doing?” Patty asks, his voice muffled by his face pressing into Kevin’s neck.

“I’m in desperate need of a hug.” Kevin tells him, and after a moment Patty relaxes against him. Kevin smiles into the top of Patty’s head as Patty’s hands tentatively make their way up Kevin’s back and finally fist into his shirt, holding on.

Kevin’s not sure how long they stay like that, but Patty relaxes his weight against Patty until Kevin’s afraid that he’s going to fall asleep standing up. He pulls away slowly, keeps his hands on Patty to make sure he’s steady. Patty looks so soft that Kevin can’t help but lean in and press his lips to Patty’s. Patty doesn’t freeze, doesn’t push him away, just kind of…lets it happen. Kevin worries that he’s pushed too far, but when he tries to pull away Patty whimpers and grips Kevin’s waist, holding him in place while he stares up at him.

“Why?” Patty asks, his voice soft and a little dazed.

“I dunno.” Kevin admits. “Wanted to do that for a while.”

“Me too.” Patty’s blush spreads on his cheeks and Kevin gets the urge to kiss it again, but realizes this time that he can probably get away with it. He leans down and presses his lips to Patty’s cheek and chuckles when Patty hunches his shoulders up and pushes him away with a grumpy frown on his face that Kevin also wants to kiss really fucking badly.

“You’re so fucking cute when you’re grumpy.” Patty’s frown grows deeper, but he tilts his head up so Kevin can kiss him again. Kevin cups his jaw so he can hold him in place, kisses him firmer this time, licks into his mouth that tastes like coffee and chocolate and Kevin thinks that he could quickly become addicted to that. Kevin’s kissed plenty of people, but he doesn’t think he’s kissed anyone quite like Patty.

He doesn’t think that he ever will.


End file.
